House Party
House Party (pt: Festa em casa) é a última missão do ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' dada ao protagonista Carl Johnson pelo OG Loc, na sua casa, em Ganton, Los Santos. A primeira parte da missão começa no Burger Shot, a outra parte da missão começa mais tarde. A missão só pode ser acessada das 20:00 até 06:00 do jogo. Missão Carl vai ao Burger Shot em Marina e descobre que OG Loc violou sua liberdade condicional ao se demitir do seu trabalho de zelador. E antes que ele se fosse preso de novo ele dá uma nova festa. Ele pede que Carl consiga um novo corte de cabelo e novas roupas. E também garotas pra festa. Chegando a festa, OG Loc está no microfone cantando suas péssimas rimas, fazendo shout-outs para CJ quando ele entra pela porta da frente. Os outros membros da Grove Street Families estão lá atrás, tentando se proteger da música de OG Loc. Por outro lado, Sweet, Ryder, e CJ e outros membros da Grove estão bastante felizes, por estar longe da música de Loc. De repente, um membro menor da Grove Street Families chega correndo com sua bicicleta, e diz que os Ballas estão chegando no território, a fim de que matem os líderes da Grove. Felizmente, Carl impede que isso aconteça, protegendo seu irmão e os outros da morte. Objetivos Para completar a missão, três passos são necessários: *Defendendo sua casa dos atacantes. *Há inimigos na ponte acima. *Ajudar Sweet a acabar com os últimos inimigos. Diálogo (Fora do Burger Shot) *'OG Loc': Ei, vá se fuder, cara! E não me importo com que você ouviu, eu não sou técnico de bunda de ninguém, sua puta! *'Carl Johnson': Ei, ei, tudo bem, Loc? *'OG Loc': O 'técnico' ainda não é gangster, isso que tá acontecendo! *'Carl Johnson': Escutei! *'OG Loc': Escute, Carl, se estou voltando pra cadeira, eu quero ter uma grande festa antes. Esta pode ser minha última chance de ser ouvido. *'Carl Johnson': Okay, então qual o plano? *'OG Loc': Bom, eu vou voltar pra Grove Street e pegar aqueles sons bombásticos-fantásticos. *'Carl Johnson': OK, agora o que você quer que eu faça? *'OG Loc': Quero ficar pronto pra festa, então arranje umas garotas! *'Carl Johnson': OK... *'OG Loc': Garotas lindas de verdades, sabe o que tô falando? Aquelas com biquínis e essas merdas, nos vídeos?Get some real fly girls, you know what I'm saying? The ones in the bikinis and shit, in the videos? Te disse, mano, sou o cronista da nossa luta, a voz das Famílias, como Moisés, somente mantendo isso real. Sabe do que tô falando? (A missão começa, com OG Loc "detonando" a festa) *'OG Loc': É, é, é... esse sou eu, OG Loc, na cas, ababy... E vou... falar sobre todos meu gansteres reais caras... Todos meus gângsters, putas... Falando sobre gângsteres, olhem para o CJ ali - como vai, cara? Como VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII... *'Carl Johnson': ...pensei que o microfone estivesse quebrado... *'Ryder': Ei, como vai, amigo! *'Carl Johnson': E aí, Ryder. *'Ryder': Todos eles estão lá atrás, cara, longe desta música irritante. *'Carl Johnson': Cara, estou furioso. Vamos lá. (OG Loc começa com o freestyle) *'OG Loc': Sou o cara na área, te soco na cara, uma cara na cintura! Yo é o Loc Loc - É o Loc Loc... (fora da casa) *'Ryder': Cara, as rimas dele são horríveis! *'Carl Johnson': Esse cara precisa de trabalho, cara. *'Ryder': Isso mesmo. *'Sweet': Como vão, caras. *'Carl Johnson': Ei, como vai, baby! *'Sweet': Então você voltou ao bloco, huh? *'Carl Johnson': É. *'Sweet': Você é um assasino verdadeiro, huh? *'Ryder': O que ele fez e eu não - huh? *'Sweet': Do que você tá falando, nigga? *'Carl Johnson': Sim, relaxa, cara! (Um membro menor da Grove chega desesperado até a Grove de bicicleta) *'Membro da GSF': Ei, uma legião de Ballas estão chegando! É daqui a pouco! *'Sweet': Parece que jogamos os Ballas à parede, huh? *'Ryder': Hey, CJ, relaxa! É a Grove Street! (A gangue se prepara pra guerra) *'Ryder': Merda, vou arredondar alguns manos! *'Sweet': OK, consiga alguns carros, e bloqueie a rua. O resto de vocês se preparem. (Sweet e a GSF bloqueiam a estrada) (Um carro chega até o bloqueio) (Depois do tiroteio) *'Sweet': A GROVE COMANDA!! *'Carl Johnson': Cara, nunca vi os Ballas atacarem desse jeito. *'Sweet': Sim, eles ouviram que o CJ estava de volta com o irmão de novo! *'Carl Johnson': Sim, com certeza. *'Sweet': Vamos voltar à festa. *'Carl Johnson': Merda, quando o Loc sair no microfone, aí a festa poderá começar. Recompensa A recompensa por completar a missão são um aumento em Respeito. Curiosidades *O nome da missão pode derivar do filme de 1990 House Party. *Na missão, só dois tipos de membros de gangue você vê te ajudando. *Um dos carros dos Ballas tem a placa UG FUX69, UG significa OG ou Old Gangster e Fux significa Fuck sendo que o 69 é um numero muito usado pela Rockstar durante o jogo. Traduzindo o significado fica para "O Velho Gangster Foda 69". *Na missão existem dois Tahomas com atributos especiais, um à prova de fogo e outro à prova de balas. Galeria HouseParty-GTASA-2.JPG|Um membro menor da Grove chegando para avisar a gangue do ataque HouseParty-GTASA-3.jpg|Carl Johnson matando os Ballas atacantes Vídeo en:House Party Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Missões